


他们的性福生活之23（上）

by hooikuan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooikuan/pseuds/hooikuan





	他们的性福生活之23（上）

23的性福生活之角色扮演（上）

"蝶"还是那么忙，通告还是那么多，看上去和往常一样。可是所有人都看出来了，最近韩胜宇金宇硕走得特别近。"胜宇哥，你最近都只和宇硕哥玩。"孙东杓很不高兴，明明胜宇哥是属于他们所有人的，最近睡觉也只和金宇硕睡，连平时吃饭休息都和金宇硕黏在一起。"东杓啊...."韩胜宇安慰般地亲亲他，结果被按住狠狠吻了一会儿，还是金宇硕回来让孙东杓去拍摄，韩胜宇才被放开。

金宇硕看被吻得缺氧的韩胜宇在大口喘气，平息着呼吸。韩胜宇红唇微阖，可以看见里面的小粉舌，有时候还会伸出来舔一舔嘴角的唾液。金宇硕看着这样的韩胜宇，也忍不住附上去，把他吻住。"嗯...."这里大喘气还没平息又被堵住了嘴，韩胜宇想推开金宇硕。幸好，金宇硕也没有想要欺负他的意思，舌头舔了几下就退开了。韩胜宇瞪了他一眼，可是没什么攻击性就是了。

"胜宇哥，今晚没通告是吧？"今晚除了他们俩，其他的都各自有行程，就是说今晚的宿舍只有他们俩。"嗯....干嘛？"韩胜宇还是主动凑过去，窝在金宇硕怀里。不过金宇硕比韩胜宇矮一点，韩胜宇真的很努力地窝成了一个小团子，才挤进他的怀里。"之前哥答应我的事，还记得吧？"金宇硕这个角度看过去，韩胜宇的耳朵慢慢变红，一直到脖子。"今晚吗？"两人可能是达成了什么协议吧。"嗯，东西我已经买好了，哥乖乖配合就可以了。"金宇硕拍拍他的屁股，留下韩胜宇在待机室里红成煮熟的虾。

后半段行程韩胜宇明显心不在焉，每次看到金宇硕都要脸红好一会儿。这又引起了弟弟们的抗议，最后是被知情人曹承衍先生忽悠了几句，这事才算过了。"宇硕啊，今晚悠着点，明天还有通告。"曹承衍是最后一个出门跑通告的，眯着狐狸眼给金宇硕“忠告”，不过眼神里更多的是为了打趣站在旁边的韩胜宇。

曹承衍走了之后，韩胜宇和金宇硕现在客厅里大眼对大眼。"看什么呢？去洗澡吧。"韩胜宇当然没傻到以为金宇硕是让他去洗洗睡，洗澡只是前戏的一部分罢了。韩胜宇撅着屁股在衣橱里找自己的睡衣，冷不防地被拍了一下。"你去洗澡吧，我等下帮你拿进去。"假装看不到金宇硕眼里的玩味儿，韩胜宇红着脸跑进浴室。

出来后，金宇硕并没有在房间里，可能是到其他浴室去洗漱了吧。韩胜宇穿着浴袍，走到床边才看到床上那套邪恶的东西。金宇硕很贴心，要穿戴在哪的都放好了。首先是个白色的头箍，上面有两个白色的耳朵。然后是一个白毛项圈。项圈下面应该是衣服才对，可是并没有，只有两个点缀了一点点白毛的乳夹。接下来是一个内裤，韩胜宇还是第一次看到这样的内裤。前面是一个袋子，明显是用来装性器的，后面和普通内裤一样，不过在后穴处却破了一个大洞。

韩胜宇看到这里，身子已经泛起粉色，像是已经情动了。在破洞处，有一个肛塞。肛塞不粗也不长，后面连接着白色的尾巴。剩下的是两个手圈和脚圈，都带着白毛。韩胜宇面对着这些东西发了一会儿的呆，才慢慢一个一个地戴上身上。

只剩下最后一个肛塞了，韩胜宇从床头柜拿出润滑剂，在手指上挤了点。手指摸上后穴，在穴口打转几次后就伸入体内。刚刚在浴室里就有简单做过扩张，所以花穴很快就吞没一个手指、两根手指、三根手指。直到三根手指在后穴里自由地抽插几个回合之后，韩胜宇把手指抽出，往肛塞上涂润滑剂。肛塞被涂满润滑剂，慢慢地塞入体内。

肛塞属于前尖后粗，顶端很轻易地被吞入，后部分是韩胜宇费了好大力气才缓慢地吃进去。肛塞已经完全没入后穴，只能看到后面连接着的白色尾巴。现在的韩胜宇看上去，就像是一只狐狸，一只北极狐狸。韩胜宇因为皮肤很白，长得又是狐狸相，自出道以来，绰号就是北极狐狸。现在就像是北极狐狸精忍不住现形的样子。

韩胜宇准备完毕后想要坐着等金宇硕，可是只要一坐着，肛塞就会往更深的地方捅入，像是连白色尾巴都要进入花穴一般，韩胜宇只好趴着，撅着屁股等他。这个姿势确实有点羞耻，不过也只有这个办法了。不过，等了好久都不见金宇硕回来，韩胜宇也有点困了。毕竟今天连续跑了三个通告，三个里面有两个是户外运动节目，体力消耗大。现在只能趴着等金宇硕，不能做其他事就更无聊了。韩胜宇等着等着就翘着屁股睡着了。


End file.
